


Song for Survival

by Pagalini



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagalini/pseuds/Pagalini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't understand - still didn't, even over a year later - how he'd survived the Master's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for Survival

He didn't understand - still didn't, even over a year later - how he'd survived the Master's death.The Master's death, Martha's departure, Jack's refusal, Donna's...  
  
 _Oh, Donna._  
  
His mind keened into the silence that had once been filled by a hundred thousand of his kin; an eerie, quiet melody of despair. Dimly he recognised his location - the console room, seated on the console itself with his cheek pressed against the Time Rotor.   
  
The TARDIS sang to him, her warm voice acting as a muffler on the utter _lack_ he felt in his mind. She soothed him, her gentle background hum forming into something more like a melody, twisting through him; threading together his fraying conscious. The golden light of the console room deepened to a burnished orange, red light twisting amongst the grating, cables glittering silver. Those three treasured colours cast his mind back to Gallifrey; to stolen kisses between classes in the Academy, to a time when he was just Theta and the Master had just been Koschei.   
  
His hearts broke again and again, and still the TARDIS called to him.   
  
The next time he came back to himself enough to notice his surroundings, he realised he was in the gardens. Not the blue skies and emerald grass of the earth landscape he'd come to love during the long decades of his exile, but a glorious orange skyscape that hung brilliant and proud over rolling hills clad in a carpet of heavy scarlet, that brilliant red fading to white as the hills buckled up into the jagged peaks of mountains. The sparse smattering of trees shimmered bright silver, near-dazzling as the rich light of the two suns reflected off of every branch, every gossamer-fine leaf. His gut twisted as the gentle whispering of the universe - the Music of the Spheres - thrummed around him. The sweet scent of honey hung in the air.   
  
This ghost of home drove him on; on and on and on, deep into the rolling hills, through jewel-bright forests, past great mountains. The suns spun slowly through the sky, but night never came. Darkness was not a threat in this half-place, and for that he felt grateful.   
  
On he walked, uncaring of hunger or thirst. He was finally forced to stop when he was simply unable; hands bloody, the skin of his feet ruined. Gallifrey faded away, leaving him in the infirmary with the necessary healing equipment lying on the floor beside the bed he'd materialised onto - within arm's reach.   
  
He succumbed to unconsciousness, and still the TARDIS sang.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was fourteen, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm closing my old livejournal and reposting across to here ready for deleting. 
> 
> You can find me on pagalini.tumblr.com, and I'm more than happy to chat!


End file.
